


You're Somebody Else

by BMT



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brainwashing, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, How Do I Tag, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BMT/pseuds/BMT
Summary: "Well you look like yourself,but you're somebody else,only it ain't on the surface.Well you talk like yourself,no I hear someone else,though now your making me nervous."





	1. She's Fragile

**Author's Note:**

> Pidge has long hair in this!!!!!!!! Not the best but yeah.
> 
> The song for this is
> 
> You're Somebody Else  
> -Flora Cash

_"I saw the part of you that only when your older you will see too, you will see too"_

_______________________

 Pidge opened her eyes, her head hurt and her vision was blurry. The cold metal underneath her is burning her skin.

 She slowly sat up, her body aching like she had been thrown.

  _What happened?_

She remembers being in battle, she was on her own, and the there was a  cackle of lightning and a purple bolt coming her way, and the rest is a blur.

 Pidge sighed, she looked around, her vision becoming clearer.

 The black dirty walls and floor telling her where she was. Her chest ached.

  _She was in a Galra_ _cell._

 °·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°

 "We have to go back!" Keith yelled, his whole body aching.

 "Keith, calm down, were going to find her." Shiro said, trying to stay calm himself.

 "I agree with Keith, we have to go back!" Matt agreed, voice cracking.

 Lance nodded, "Yeah, we can't just leave her." Hunk agreeing with every word, his throat hurting from crying.

 "Guys! Shiro makes a point, we have to stay and inform the Holts. We will find her." Allura said, her voice sounding exhausted.

 "Fine! You guys drive over to the Holts, I'm going back."Keith said, already heading outside.

 "Keith, NO! We're staying together." Shiro demanded.

 Keith turned around, glaring at him,"You're not the leader anymore Shiro, _I am."_ He growled, and then slammed the door shut once he was out.

 Lance stepped back,"I-I'm going with him." He said, putting his helmet on and followed his new leader, Hunk following.

 "I'm sorry Shiro, but I'm going too, she's my baby sister, she found me, I gotta find her." Matt said before running out the door.

Shiro turned toward Allura,"You should go too." He sighed.

She nodded, following the rest.

Shiro looked at Coran,"Lets go tell the Holts."

 Coran sighed and followed Shiro to the car.

 °·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°

 Pidge heard footsteps outside her cell. She swallowed, hoping that they will continue down the hall.

 When she couldn't hear them anymore, she looked out the small window on the door.

 Nothing. Nothing was there. She furrowed her brows, was she imagining things? She turned her head so she can look down the hall the best she could.

 When she looked forward, a pair of glowing yellow eyes stared back at her. She yelped, and stepped away.

 "Green Paladin." Its hoarse voice said. Pidge looked down, finally realizing she didn't have her armor on, just a torn black croptop and black pants that looked like jeans. Her feet were covered in grey metal shoes that went up to the middle of her calf.

  _Does that mean they changed her?_ She shivered.

 The door opened to reveal the owner of the eyes and the voice.

  _The witch_

 Pidge glared at her, not wanting to show her fear, she stood up straight, and growled.

 The witch smirked,"Now, now, don't be like that."

°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°

Keith could feel his anger rising, _how could he just want to leave her?_ He loved Shiro like a brother, no doubt, but how could he be so _stupid_? 

Yeah,sure, Pidge is strong, but secretly, she's _fragile_ , She can fall apart and nobody would know, she would try to fix herself without any help. It wasn't until Keith and her got close that she opened up, and it wasn't until they got together that he was actually able to fix her, and while fixing _her,_ she was fixing _him._

 "Keith!" Lance yelled, bringing him back into reality.

 "Yeah, Lance?"

 "The base, its destroyed."

 Keith's eyes widened, he looked up, and he was right, it was all in pieces.

 He felt his chest turn.

 

_Pidge._

 

"Keith, what do we do?"

 He didn't respond, he couldn't,it felt like something was caught in his throat. Tears started as a memory flashed in his head.

 ///////\\\\\\\\\\\\\

  _"Relax,I'll be fine." Pidge said while_ _smiling at him._

  _He frowned,"How do you know that?"_

  _"Cause you won't be far, and I know you'll get here before anyone else if something happens." She grabbed his hand._

  _"I don't know Pidge."_

  _"Keith, please, I'm just hacking into the system,its not like I'm going out in the open to fight."_

  _His frown grew. She sighed and stepped closer to him, "Trust me, I'll be fine." Her eyes were stern, but her voice was soft._

  _He could hear the rest of his teammates yelling for him in the background._

  _He looked into Pidge's eyes and sighed._

  _"Okay."_

 //////\\\\\\\\\

 He should of stayed, he should of stayed with her, he shouldn't of listened.

 He feels at fault, he feels like he's the one to blame for having to listen to her screams. Having to listen to her plead for him, She called for _him,_ and he didn't make it in time.

 His eyes burned with tears, he was shaking. He wanted to yell, he wanted to fight, he didn't want to lose her.

 "Keith, there's a fighter heading left."

 He sucked in a shakey breath, his anger getting the best of him. His grip on his controls grew tighter, his body was aching, and he was exhausted, but Pidge was more important, he couldn't lose her.

 He glared, " _Follow it."_

  _°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°_

"What makes you tick?" The witch mumbled.

 Pidge sat on a chair, her arms and legs tied to it. She was close to passing out, still feeling all the electricity from the bolts that were shot at her.

 The witch turned to Pidge,"So, are we ready for some more fun, _Katie_?"

 Pidge glared and said in a tired and spiteful voice," _Bite me."_

 Pretty soon, Pidge's own screams filled her ears.


	2. Maia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maia and Arabella

_I held the better cards_

_But every stroke of luck has got a bleed through_

_It's got a bleed through_

______________________________

Keith let out a frustrated yell, disappointed that they found nothing after following the fighter.

He stomped into the Black Lion, tears once again brimming his eyes.

"Keith, we'll find her." Allura said softly.

"Yeah, don't give up on her yet." Hunk agreed.

Keith grunted, like he was ever going to do that.

Lance sighed,"Should we go back to Earth? Or go to a planet where we can get more help?"

Keith shook his head,"No, lets keep looking."

"But Keith-"

"But nothing! We will continue to look on our own, if we need help, we will get some."

Hunk took in a deep breath,"What do you think they're doing to her?"

Keith furrowed his brows,"Nothing good."

°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°

"Give up already, your growing weaker with every tick that passes, you can't take much more."

Pidge took in a shaky breath,"B-bite me."

The druid glared at her, sending a shock her way.

Pidge screamed, the pain growing stronger. Her hair stuck to her face, her clothes felt like they were burning.

"What is the coalition planning?"

Pidge glared,"Why would I-I tell you?"

He growled, getting ready to send another bolt.

"Wait," Haggar smirked,"I have a plan, and I will need her alive to do it."

The druid turned to look at her with a confused look.

Pidge, having an idea of what she's planning, growled, "You can't clone me, they won't fall for that again."

Haggard smiled,"Don't worry, I'm not going to clone you, it would be too easy."

Pidge grew confused, _what were they planning on doing with her?_

°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°

"We are sorry, but we will find her."

"You just left her there!" Colleen yelled, her husband trying to calm her down.

"Colleen,please settle down, let them explain." Sam tried to convince her.

She slapped his hands away from her,"No! This is my daughter! I'm not calming down when they left her there alone in dangerous hands!"

"Colleen, please, Matt, Keith, and the others are there looking for her now, we stayed behind to inform you of what's happening." Shiro said calmly.

Colleen glared at him and walked out, mumbling some curse words along the way.

"I'm sorry about her, She's just really frustrated and scared, she means no harm." Sam said, shaking his head.

"No were sorry, her daughter got taken, we should of never let it happen, I can only imagine what she going through." Coran said.

Sam smiled,"I'm counting on you guys to find my daughter, do all you can please, she's my little girl."

Shiro put a hand on his shoulders,"We will find her."

Colleen walked back in, a little bit calmer.

She took in a deep, sharp breath,"I know you'll find her, but if anything happens to my Katie, I swea-"

"Nothing will happen, I promise." Shiro smiled at her, hoping to reassure her.

°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°

_Pidge laughed,"You're such a nerd!"_

_Keith snickered,"Oh_ I'm _the nerd." He grabbed her hand and spun her around to the imaginary music._

_"Yes, yes you are!" He laughed and pulled her close, wishing that this moment would never end._

_She snuggled her face in his chest,"I love you."_

_His smile grew bigger, heat flooded his chest, "I love you too." He murmured. And he could of swore he felt her smile into his chest._

He sighed, wishing he never left her by herself. He would never forgive himself for it.

"Hunk, what does it say on your scanner?"

"No sign of Galra for miles."

He groaned, his eyes slowly closing.

"Keith, we need sleep." Lance said, causing his eyes to snap open.

Keith looked around, seeing a nearby planet,"Lets go over to that planet and get some rest."

They flew over, all 5 of them fighting sleep. When they entered the atmosphere, they saw a bunch of aliens that looked like alteans, but smaller and had no markings.

"Paladins? We were not expecting you, is everything alright?" A girl said with light brown hair, skin color a little lighter then Lances, her eye color was a dark brown, pupils a light blue. She wore a long knee-length grey dress that had a blue belt, blue v-neck, and a blue cover up.

Keith gave them a tired smile,"We just need a place to sleep."

The leader, well, who they guessed was the leader, smiled at them,"Well then, follow me."

They all thanked her, and started following.

"You seem to be missing a paladin, are you sure your alright?" She said before showing entering a room with 7 beds.

Matt cleared his throat,"Um, well actually, she was kidnapped by the Galra, and we could use some help, you haven't seen any Galra fleets pass by here, have you?" He asked, avoiding the glare from Keith.

She stayed slient for a bit, like she was thinking.

"Actually, yea. A few jets came flying past here, they seem to be going fast."

Keith got up,"Do you know which way they were going?"

She looked at him,"I'm not sure, they were flying in all directions, but most were flying North."

"Thank you, uh-I'm sorry we never got your name." Lance smiled.

She stared at him,and then flashed him a smile, "I'm Princess Arabella of Tubany, But you can just call me Arabella, or Ara for short."

"Well, Arabella , thank you for letting us stay here to rest." Lance said.

"Its my pleasure."

°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°

_"Daddy!" Katie yelled. Sam turned around to see his 5 year old daughter running at him._

_"Hey you! You're not feeling sick anymore?" He said, picking her up._

_"Nope! I all better!" She smiled, tiny hands going around his neck._

_"That's good! Now you can go to work with me." He said, spinning her around._

_Her eyes lit up, "Really! I get to go the Karribon with you!"_

_He laughed, "Its the Garrison, Katie, and yes, now that you're all better, you get to go!"_

_She squealed and jumped down from her fathers arms,"Matty! Matty, guess what!"_

_Matt came down from his room, smiling,"What is it Pidge?"_

_She pouted,"Don't call me that!"_

_He laughed,"Okay, okay, what did you want to tell me?"_

_She jumped up and down,"I get to go to the Karribon!"_

_Matt laughed,"You mean Garrison?"_

_Sam sighed,"No matter how many times we tell her, she will always say Karribon."_

_Matt laughed again,"Well its cute, so its fine."_

_"Yeah it is."_

"Green Paladin!" Someone yelled, jolting her awake.

She looked ahead of her, eyes blurry from sleep.

"How are you feeling?" A voice said.

She snarled,"Fantastic." Her vision becoming clearer.

The witch smiled, "Wonderful, so _Maia,_ What do you think about the plan?"

_Maia? Who's Maia? And whats the plan?_

Pidge scowled,"What plan?"

She eyed Pidge with a mischievous look,"You'll find out."

Growing more confused, she was about to say something, but then a shock came at her that felt like a thousand knives stabbing at every inch of her body, knocking her out cold.

And she watched herself become someone she's not.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maia:Brave Warrior


End file.
